Beauty is the Beast
by splintered
Summary: Radiant creatures! Ahh! Must retreat to darkness! Sunako's rant.


Radiant creatures! Ahh! Must retreat to darkness! Yes, covers. Hide under covers. Ahh, that's better. I can think now. If I just close my eyes...Just a little while...I can---

_"Sunako. Sunako Nakahara," a voice singsongs from within my head. _

Damn it. And I was just going to fall asleep too. What do _you _want? Oh, hello reader. Chocolate! No, don't mind me. I want chocolate! Now! I'm Sunako Nakahara. Chocolate! And I wasn't always like this. Sadly, I was once...normal. (Gasp!) I know...Normal's more of a freak than I am. This maningless non-existance and my current way of life can be attributed to...

...those four radiant creatures sitting in my living room and eatting my food while poor, little non-existant me is wallowing in my room, dying from mad cravings for chocolate. Sorry if my urge for that delicious chocolately goodness is making me sound like a mad woman...Wait---Why do _I _care? Isn't that why I abandoned my past life? Oh right, back to what I was saying...Yes, about how I was normal once? Like a forgotten dream.

And everytime I close my eyes. I see his big fat lips. "You're ugly," he says. "I don't date ugly girls." Oh, how his words used to torment me. Did he know that I used to hold his name dear? Scribbled out on a million discarded notebooks. Doodled his name connected with mine. But no more. I'm not that stupid girl anymore. The one who can be persuaded with meaningless words and obsessed with mirror images. Those girls with their perfect make-up and their perfect hair...Those girls who are so superficial, simply facial...Who get all dolled up for no one to see...That's not me.

Beauty's a bitch. It is she who decided who is worthy and who remains untouchable. Those few who are blessed can scourge the earth for its utmost loot while the rest of us lower beings are unworthy to even look at them. Everyone should just abandon Beauty and shroud themselves in darkness. Oh right, so back to my original rant about the four radiant creatures that has made my life miserable for the past "x" number of years. Yes, I've finally memorized their names...

First of all, there's Ranmaru Morii. That playboy may get the most chocolates next to that idiot. Takenaga Oda, the guy who cut my bangs. -sniff, sniff- And made me study for the math test. But he has Noi so he's not so bad as the others... Noi, another radiant creature... Thankfully she doesn't live with us. It's bad enough living with four guys that attract the entire female population with miles... Right, and then there's Yuki, a guy who could pull off dressing like a girl. The sad thing is, he looks better as a girl. And Kyouhei Takano, the king of the idiots and the most radiant of all the radiant creatures. And causes me the worst nosebleeds. What? No, I do not like him. Me and him can't mate. I know that full and well from past experiences. With such a radiant creature...we're like separate species. Yes, I've finally memorized their names... But don't tell them that. It's not like I care about them... Those four idiots will do anything for free rent. Yes, I know a lot more than I show of what's going on, although I choose what to act upon... I think it's called selective...whatever... I know of their continual ploys to turn me into a lady... Not like that's ever gonna happen. I've given up on Beauty...

So that brings me to my current sad state. I'm happy just wallowing in my own self-pity. Why don't people get that? I'm happy with Josephine, and Hiroshi-kun, and Akira-kun. They are all I need. Why do people still bother me? I'm happy consumed in morbid thoughts of darkness and blood. Why won't people leave me alone? What? You say you don't have chocolate? I think you better leave. Leave me alone...

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, this is my first _Wallflower _fan fic, where I assumed the role of Sunako Nakahara and basically go off on a tangent. I know it seems a little schizo (sp?), but I figure that's how she is. Hopefully it turned out okay and I didn't go out of character (too much...) If I did, please don't hate me! But I gotta say, it was mighty fun to get inside of Sunako's head. I might do it again sometime. Maybe...

So what do you guys think? Please review!I look forward to hear from you!


End file.
